Full Metal Threshkreen!
by Marcusss
Summary: Mission of guarding Kaname Chidori would be for young sergeant of Bane Sidhe, Sagara Sousuke, great ordeal even without alien invasion on his ass. But now he got one and he have to deal with it. Posleen are comming and their visit won't be happy one.


_Author's note:_

_I do not own rights to either „John Ringo's Legacy of Aldenata series" or „Full Metal Panic!" , this work is merely for amusement and completely for free._

„_John Ringo's Legacy of Aldenata series" is amazing military science fiction about alien invasion, maybe even best one. You can even read it online for free._

_External links: wikipedia__.org/wiki/Legacy_of_the_Aldenata__ ; library(dot)beau__.org/lib/ebooks/baen/02/_

„_Full Metal Panic!" is japanese military scifi novel series by Shoji Gatoh, even adapted into anime and manga. First three novels were released in North America by Tokyopop._

_

* * *

_

**Full Metal Threshkreen!**

_Prologue_

**Pacific Ocean, 165km from eastern Japanese coast , Sol III,**

**1935 GMT, September 23th, 2004 ad**

Only few years prior, the scene, that have been taking place in commanding officer's quarters on one particular hyper advanced submarine called Tuatha de Danann, would be called unreal or at least improbable. There have been two officers sitting by captain's office table – young man with long black hair and beard which made him actually look older but still too jung to wear the insignia of Liutenant Commander, and even younger and beautiful woman, more girl actually, with blond almost silver hair locked in thick braid, she wore insignia of submarine's captain. Nowadays would people automatically presume they are rejuvs, that is rejuvinated old officers, but they would be only half right. In case of Lieutenant Commander Andrei Sergeievich Kalinin, former Spetsnaz and current operation director of boat's battle forces, it was truth. But in case of captain Teletha Testarossa they would be wrong.

She was as old as she looked, only sixteen, but for her astounding genius in mathematics and military strategy among other things, she was „chosen" by secret organization, to some individuals known as Bane Sidhe, for its suborganization called Mithril as commanding officer of this incredible submarine made by combination of Galtech (mainly Indowy and Himmit technologies) and human work.

Now she was looking at some papers while unconsiously playing with her braid.  
„Are you sure about that, ma-am?", Kalinin asked her.  
„Yes, Lieutenant Commander," she answered, „they all deserve some R&R and this mission is actually just for insurance. They get two weeks of rest in Tokyo while watching out for this potentional mentat and then bring her here. I would think that sergeant Weber will be in seventh heaven."  
„Yes, ma-am, but why them? We have much better suited people for this job."  
„Because HE will never get proper rest even when he is ordered to. He would just waste it in some soldier camp or whatever. And God knows when he would get this chance again. So we will just cover it as a mission and give him some nice downtime in japanese highschool. I think it´s elegant solution."  
„Sergeant Sagara, you mean? Well, maybe it would good for him."  
„He… well, he doesn't have some schoolgirl fetish, does he?"  
„Ma-am?"  
„Ah, nevermind."

* * *

Another uncharacteristicaly, for a sergeant or even for soldier, young man was lying on his bunk in his cabin. Thinking he was rejuv would be in this case same as in case of captain Testarossa. Only sixteen years old but almost whole life living in warzones and fighting for his live, Sagara Sousuke was one of most professional and experienced soldiers aboard of Tuatha de Danann and member of SRT – Special Response Team.

He have been reviewing latest holo recording of 555th Fleet's Mobile Infantry batalion's readiness test. This time, Captain O'Neal and his men managed to defeat seemingly impossible scenario. And with flying colors too... again. He was just halfway through second reviewing of the file when it froze and female voice came out from white circular bracelet secured on his wrist.  
„Sergeant Sagara, Lieutenant Commander Kalinin wants to see you in his office."  
The voice sounded like some very sexualy aroused woman trying to seduce him with her every word. Sergeant Weber worked really hard to make it that way and Sousuke couldn't find the way to change it.  
„AID, tell him I'll be there in the moment.", he said, casually using word AID for his Artifical Inteligence Device. He would be dead before using „name" Kurtz gave to his device. Besides, he didn't really like galtech, especially gadgets thought up by the Darhel, which AIDs were. Indowy and Himmit's creations didn´t bother him so much – hell most of the submarine was build using their technologies, but Darhel AIDs always made him a little uneasy – even though he was told Mithril AIDs were clean and impossible to acces from galactic network.  
He put down his milspecs and left for Lieutenant Commander's office.

* * *

Liutenant commander finished briefing his subordinates – sergeant major Melissa Mao, half american half chinese female soldier and former U.S. marine, and sergeant Kurtz Weber, blone fop and joker but professional soldier nevertheless and hell of a sniper, and Sousuke, his young protégé.

„So, all we have to do is watch and protect this little girl? Kaname Chidori or what's her name?", sergeant Kurtz Weber asked looking at the picture of young japanese girl with really nice face and long black hair, „Wow, she'll be really hot when she gets older."  
„In fact she already is older, about 16, for whatever reason we were able to find only this old photo.", Andrei Sergeievich Kalinin said coldly making Kurtz's spine shiver, the old man was even scarier as the young man. „Your HQ will be at apartment building next to her's, so you can watch her day'n'night."  
„And when she is in her school?", sergeant major Melissa Mao asked.  
„That's where sergeant Sagara comes in."  
„Sir?", asked Sousuke, not liking mission description at all. It was something he didn't have experience with – covert operations, yes, but not something like this. It sounded more like mission for spook, not a soldier. But he would do his duty anyway.  
„Your job will be to infiltrate her class as a new student, look out for her without her knowing, and get close to her, so it will be easier for you to convince her to get here at the end of this mission. Understood?"  
„Yes, sir!", answered Sousuke automatically.  
„You lucky bastard.", Kurtz said with glee.

* * *

All three soldiers have been sitting around the table sorting out pile of various „things every japanese student needs" they got from few japanese sailors on board of Tuatha de Danann.  
Some four years old magazines for teenagers, manga books, brand new cooking book (but, for Kurtz's dissapoitment, no porn – only idiot would hand over something like this on submarine full of soldiers), the CD player and three CDs with really bad j-pop (they tried to listen to one of the songs, but they all agreed that if Michael O'Neal used this in battle on Diess, Posleen would run away in sheer terror), pepper spray and one condom (at this point Sousuke gave an interesting lesson about various usage of this tool in jungle).

„I still don't get why we are taking such small amount of weapons with us.", said Sousuke after they chose few things they should take with them. They actually decided to hand those j-pop CDs to submarine's armory for secure storage and research for further use as WMD.  
„Jeez, man.", Kurtz sighted, „We are draging with us three Styer Bullpaps with ten mags for each, ton of spare ammo, some claymores, three sets of body armor and, hell, even one M-300 grav-rifle. Not counting our own personal weapons. It's actually overkill for this kind of mission, don't you think?"  
„But what if Posleen show up ahead of ETA? It can happen! They should at least give us one suit."  
„Suit!", asked Kurtz astonished, Sousuke was really taking it to extreme, „And what would you do with it? It's not like you can wear it to school."  
„That is correct, but you can act as our tactical reserve and be on call for fire support if there is need for one."

„Fire support by ACS in middle of fuckin' Tokyo! Are you insane? You think nobody would notice?"

„It's not like it is five meters high robot or something. And you can even make it invisible."  
„Nah, think of the power usage, we would have to bring spare generator to keep it running. And in any case, if Posleen appeared, we would know it hours in advance and brass would send an evac shuttle for us.", Melissa joined the conversation, „You don't have to worry, Sousuke, it will be piece of cake mission."  
„Just wanted to be sure.", Sousuke answered sceptically.

* * *

Henry Sierra, forty six years old chief engineer of Tuatha de Danann, have been checking one of his birds, stealth upgraded Banshee class shuttle, in boat's hangar bay. He knew it was waste of time, the machine didn't need any fuel, for its antimatter generators would keep it running for years. But old habits are old habits. And one day, he was sure, he would find something not in order and be glad for his obduracy.

„Ok, she is clear, loaded and ready for action, sergeant major.", he informed Mellisa, „Send her back to me immediately after you land."

„Roger.", she answered with grin. Old engineer was as stubborn as ever but it had saved lives in past and, she was sure, in future as well.

* * *

„Are you sure you want to use your real name?", she asked Sousuke few minutes later, when Banshee was slowely rising from hangar bay out of hangar bey to the open sky.

„Yes, it isn't compromised and it will make things easier."  
„Ok, if you say so. Tessa wishes you luck.", she said with feral smile.  
„Colonel is?", he asked surprisedly, „Well it is important mission."

„You just don't get it, do you?", Mellisa was laughing half way to the capital of Japan.

* * *

_Gold is for the mistress - silver for the maid -_

_Copper for the craftsman cunning at his trade."_

"Good!" said the Baron, sitting in his hall,

"But Iron - Cold Iron - is master of them all."

_Rudyard Kipling_, Cold Iron

* * *

_R&R = Rest and Recuperation_

_WMD = Weapon of Mass Destruction_

_AID = Artificial Inteligence Device_

_ACS = Armored Combat Suit_

_ETA = Estimated Time of Arrival_

* * *

_About this fanfic:_

_My idea is to hold onto Legacy of Aldenata canon, but that doesn't mean you can't read this fanfic in case you don't know LoA. In future chapters I'll try to explain the universe of this series and it's history, so you'll find out what are Posleen and other things I mentioned in this prologue. I have got the feeling that explaining those things just don't fit into prologue._

_Notable changes in character histories so far:_

_All characters have been born 4 years later, than in FMP! canon – so even though this story takes place in 2004 ad, Tessa, Sousuke and Chidori are still teenagers… (FMP canon begins in 2000 ad)_

_Andrei Sergeievich Kalinin took rejuvenation, as well as few other „old" characters, who would have the chance_


End file.
